


bittersweet

by RiverWoman



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, M/M Sex, Porn with some plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverWoman/pseuds/RiverWoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond is beaten, wounded and left for dead on the edge of Lothlorién. Captain Haldir of the Lorién Guardians finds him, which is lucky for Elrond, or is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an Elrond/Haldir challenge - using the sentences below:-
> 
> 'What reason do I have to trust you?'} either  
> 'What choice do you have?'} either  
> 'What is it?'} Elrond  
> 'You're beautiful.'} Haldir
> 
> The characters belong solely to the Tolkien Estate, I merely play with them and I always put them back afterwards. (Although they may be a bit ruffled)
> 
> My thanks as always to Beckymonster for help and beta. All other mistakes are my own.
> 
> Translations are at the end.
> 
>    
> The story is set in year 509 of the third age. The twins are aged 379 years and Arwen Undómiel is 268 years old. Galadriel and Celeborn are not yet Lord and Lady of Lothlorién; Amroth is still the Prince Ruler.
> 
>  *Denotes an internal thought*
> 
> **********************************************************************
> 
> Thank you for the comments and Kudos! - I really appreciate it.
> 
> **********************************************************************

Year 509 of the Third Age.

The small fire flickered, shedding its meagre warmth and light over two elves.

One Elf lay on the ground, his body covered by a grey cloak. He shivered and moaned from time to time, but mostly, he slept. The other Elf sat by the fire, staring into the flames.

Haldir of Lorién was deep in thought as he stared at the fire. His thoughts were focused on the sleeping figure at his side. Elrond Peredhel was wounded. Badly wounded and it had been Haldir's misfortune to find him.

He had been one day's walk away from his patrol's talan, close to the furthest border of the Golden Wood, when he had spotted the bundle of bloody clothes lying on the forest floor. He had approached with caution, as it was not uncommon for orcs to lay a trap using bloody garments as a lure for unsuspecting Guardians. He had stood and surveyed the terrain for a long time before deciding it was safe to investigate. Still suspicious and with a non-too gentle kick, he turned the bundle over. His surprise had been genuine when a face revealed the bundle to be an Elf. He had been even more surprised that the Elf was Elrond Peredhel

His heart had sunk.

Any other Elf and he would not have hesitated to give aid. The Lord of Imladris, however, was a different matter. Haldir had knelt by the bloody figure and had sought a life beat. With his fingers pressed against the Elf Lord's throat, he detected a weak but steady heartbeat. He had examined the body quickly for wounds and found at least four, including a large wound above the heart. How that thrust had missed its mark, the Valar only knew.

He then examined the wound more closely, trying to determine if it had been made by an orc blade, or by a sword of the type used by men. Brigands roamed the borders of Lorién as well as packs of orcs. Either group would attack a lone Elf. From the size and shape of the largest of the wound, he was sure it had been orcs who had attacked the Lord of Imladris.

And there was another mystery. Why was Lord Elrond alone? And where was his horse?

That was three days ago.

Haldir sighed and placed another branch on the fire. He was tired. He had not sought the dreaming world for all those three days and his need for dreaming pressed heavily upon him. But he knew that if orcs were still in the area, a night attack would be most likely.

Dare he lower his guard? Was it safe? Would the fire afford enough of a deterrent?

He turned as Elrond moaned and threw off the cloak. Haldir moved to replace it as he had done so many times in the past days. He could see the sheen of fever on the Elf Lord's brow in the firelight. Elrond shivered uncontrollably, yet burned to the touch. He had made the Elf Lord an infusion of Feverfew tea and had fed him small amounts as frequently as he could get him to drink it. Feverfew was one of the more common herbs he carried in his Guardian's bag, along with Bone Mend and Bruise Heal.

These three herbs helped heal the main injuries that Guardians sustained while on patrol. Luckily, for the Imladris Elf, none of the blades that had wounded him were poisoned. Haldir carried no antidotes to orc poison and would have had to try and get the Elf Lord back to his patrol's talan as quickly as possible. He took the water flask and shook it. There was still enough water to last the rest of the night. Leaning over Elrond, he recovered a strip of material from the side of the Elf s head. He had torn a strip from his shirt to make a compress. He poured water on the material and placed it back on Elrond's brow. The Elf Lord immediately shook it off. Haldir tutted his annoyance, but replaced it.

The wounds were healing well thanks mainly to the healing sleep the Elf Lord was in. But yesterday, the fever has started and Haldir hadn't wanted to move Elrond until the fever broke. So, he had resigned himself to yet another day of playing healer.

'By Eru, why did it have to be Elrond?' he muttered.

Again, the Elf Lord pushed the cloak from him and as Haldir replaced it, Elrond lashed out in his delirium. Haldir sighed again. He really needed this fever to break, he wanted to get Elrond back to Caras Galadhon and get him out of his life.

Elrond moaned and twisted in his fever.

The fever had to be sweated out tonight and there was only one way to do that. Looking at the prone figure before him, Haldir shook his head slightly, gritted his teeth, lifted the cloak from the Elf and lay down next to him. Pulling the cloak back over both of them, he grimaced. He didn't want to do this, but he knew he had to if there was to be any chance of ridding the Elf Lord of the fever quickly. Elrond Peredhel did not stir as Haldir reached his arm over the shivering body and pulled the Lord of lmladris to him.

‘Eru give me strength,’ he whispered as he cradled Elrond into his shoulder.

Haldir still did not find the dreaming world, instead, he watched and waited.

Elrond sweated and Haldir sweated. The heat under the cloak built up during the night until both Elves were drenched. He reapplied the damp cloth to Elrond’s brow repeatedly as the heat from their bodies soon dried it out. By the dawn's pale light, Elrond was deeply asleep and the fever had broken. The feverish flush was leaving the Elf Lord's face and when Haldir felt his brow, it was cool to the touch.

He yawned, stood up and stretched until his spine cracked. He sniffed himself, ughh! Sweat. He needed to bathe or at least, to wash. There was a small spring nearby so he decided to risk leaving Elrond for a time. He picked up the water flask to fill at the spring and looked down upon the sleeping Elf Lord.

'Sleep well, Elrond Peredhel. You will need all your regained strength when you awake and face Haldir á Lorién.'

He turned and sprinted into the forest.

*********************************************

Elrond opened his eyes and closed them quickly. The bright sunlight hurt. He decided to partly open them, allowing him to become accustomed slowly to the glare. He moved, his body felt ... he wasn't sure how his body felt. He ached and was sore in more places then he remembered. Where was he? He...

'So you have returned to the living, Lord Elrond.'

Elrond knew that voice. He groaned inwardly and his heart sank.

'Haldir?'

'How very kind of you to remember my name.'

Elrond heard the spite in the voice.

_***** Sauron's damned fingers! Why did it have to be Haldir? *****_

He opened his eyes a slit this time. He could see the blue sky and clouds peeping through the canopy of leaves. He opened them wider and the face of the Lorién Elf filled his vision.

'Mae govannen, Haldir.'

The Lorién Elf merely grunted.

Elrond closed his eyes again.

_***** This was bad, so very bad. Could it get any worse? *****_

'Haldir ... ' Elrond heard his voice crack and felt the dryness in his throat. 'I'm thirsty, do you think...?'

He was roughly helped to sit up and the water flask put to his lips. He drank gratefully.

'Not too much, you have had a fever. You can have more soon’.

'Thank you,' Elrond said.

Haldir removed his arm and Elrond fell back. He winced in pain.

'Oh dear, I expect that will hurt for some time,' Haldir said.

_***** Yes, things were just about to get worse, that was a note of glee in Haldir's voice. *****_

‘Haldir, I’m hun …’

'Oh, go back to sleep. Regain your strength.'

'I will regain my strength faster if I eat,' Elrond continued.

Haldir muttered as he rummaged around his pack. He brought out a piece of lembas, broke off a piece and handed it to the Elf Lord.

'Can you help me sit up again?' Elrond asked. And immediately wished he hadn't.

Haldir pulled him up and dragged him back so that he was sitting against a tree trunk. He bit back a yelp of pain.

Haldir returned to the small fire and sat with his back towards Lord Elrond.

The lembas was fairly fresh and did much to restore Elrond’s spirits. He still felt very weak though and he also recalled his dreams. Nightmares really. Strange images of orcs and men. Of darkness and searing heat. And Haldir’s body pressed against his own. Very odd.

'How long have I been here?' he asked in his most neutral tone.

'About four thousand years,' came the curt reply.

'You misunderstand me, Guardian.'

'Captain.'

'My apologies, Captain. I was asking ... '

'Four days.'

'Ah, thank you. And my ... '

'Dead.'

_***** So, they killed Midnight. I loved that horse. We had been together for a very long time. We had grown accustomed to each other. We had a bond, an understanding. It would be difficult to replace such a fine beast. *****_

'Where is ...'

'Gone.'

'What do ... '

'They took it to eat, no doubt.'

_***** Just like orcs, attacking a lone Elf for nothing more than his steed. *****_

'Haldir ...?’

'Captain.'

'Captain. May I have some more w ...?'

Without a word, Haldir rose, picked up the water flask and threw it at Elrond.

'Thank you.' Elrond drank deeply, replaced the stopper and handed the flask back. 'What were you ...?'

'Patrolling.'

'For Eru’s sake, Haldir, let me finish a sentence,' Elrond snapped.

Haldir stared at him for many heartbeats. 'Well, it would seem that you are better,' he said and turned back to the fire.

Elrond took a deep breath. He had to keep calm. He knew the game Haldir was playing, it was called 'Get the Mighty Lord Elrond to Lose His Temper,' game. Haldir was the current champion. In fact, Haldir had been the only champion. No other Elf could make Elrond loose his normally cool reserve quite like Haldir. It must be a gift. But now, for a few more days, he needed the Lorién Elf. His horse, food and meagre belongings were gone; he had been wounded and even with an Elf s power of recovery, it would take time for his body to fully heal. He had to keep himself under control. He must not lose his temper, even if Haldir provoked him.

'It was lucky you were in this area of the forest,' Elrond said.

'Was it?'

'Yes, of course. I could still be lying in the forest, the orcs may have returned. How do you know they took Midnight?’

'Because there was no body, therefore any idiot could deduce that the orcs had taken it to eat and I know, because I patrol these borders and it’s what orcs do.' Haldir used his ‘taking to a very young and stupid Elfling’ voice.

'Captain?’

Haldir turned and glared at Elrond. 'Surely the question is, why were you travelling alone on the far borders of Lothlorién?'

'I was to meet with Gildor and his company. Messages had come to me at Caras Galadhon and I needed to meet with him and discuss matters, matters that couldn't wait.'

'And because you travelled alone, you almost paid the price. Typical.'

'What is that supposed to mean?'

'You don't think,' Haldir snapped. ‘This is not nice, safe Imladris.’

_***** Bite your tongue, Elrond. He is deliberately taunting you. *****_

'Yes. You are right. I didn't give enough careful consi ... '

'Oh, get to the point.'

'There is no point. I was agreeing with you.'

'Huh.' Haldir turned back to the fire and placed more kindling on it.

Elrond moved his legs and shook his feet, getting the circulation to flow. There was no pain in his legs. Perhaps he could try standing? Gingerly, he moved. No pain. He bent his knees up to test if he could rest his weight upon them. No pain. He pushed himself up with his hands, gradually rising to a standing position. He leaned back against the tree, strangely exhausted. It seemed odd to him that such a small thing as standing, should take so much energy. He steadied himself and took a step forward.

PAIN. The world spun before his eyes.

'What in Morgoth's name do you think you are doing?' Haldir shouted at him.

'Moving,' Elrond said as he tried another step. The world spun again. 'Haldir ... ' he called before making contact with the earth with a dull thump. '…Oh, you let me fall.'

Haldir stood over him. 'It's no more than you deserve,' he said as he helped Elrond upright. 'What did you expect? You have lost a lot of blood; you'll be weak for a day or so yet.' Haldir brushed Elrond's unruly hair from his face and the Imladris Elf felt the familiar charge of energy run through his body.

He smiled at Haldir.

'Don't even let it cross your mind, Noldo.'

'You have no idea what I was thinking.'

'Huh! Come and sit by the fire, eat some more and then sleep again.' Haldir helped Elrond stand and supported him on the long five-step journey to the fire. Gently, he lowered him to the ground then placed his cloak around the Elf Lord's shoulders. He sat cross-legged next to him. He drew a package from his bag and handed Elrond dried fruit.

'Thank you,' Elrond said as he gratefully ate the fruit.

'I know you don't care much for lembas,' Haldir said.

'Still the master of understatement,' Elrond replied, his mouth full of the tasty fruit.

Haldir helped himself to some of the provisions and they ate in silence.

'What brings you to Caras Galadhon?' Haldir asked at last, wiping his sticky fingers on the moss of the forest floor.

'I'm here with my family.' Elrond did not elaborate. He knew to do so would rub salt in the open wound of Haldir’s feelings.

'And you received a message to meet Gildor on the Eastern borders?'

'Yes.'

Elrond glanced at the blonde Elf sitting next to him. He wanted to reach out and touch the golden hair, to caress the strong back, to ...

'You should sleep again. Now that you have had food and drink, another healing sleep will benefit you.'

'Captain?’

'Haldir.'

Elrond smiled.

_***** Haldir loves his games. *****_

'Haldir. Did you lay with me last night? I dreamt that I was in your arms and you were stroking my hair.'

Haldir looked hard at him. 'My dear Lord Elrond, why in the name of all the Valar would I want to lay with you, let alone stroke your hair?'

'Well, I ... '

'… You played me for forty different kinds of fool.' Haldir’s voice had a steel edge to it; he was very angry and was obviously stopping himself from lunging at Elrond. 'I loved you and you didn't have the decency to tell me of your bonding.' Haldir lowered his voice and turned away. 'So, no my Lord, I did not lay with you.' He placed another branch on the fire. 'In fact, when you are better and can move more easily, I intend to kill you.'

'Ah. I take it that you still have an animosity towards me then?'

Haldir moved swiftly to within inches of Elrond's face. 'Animosity? I am beyond animosity. I am now in the uncharted territory of seething hatred.'

'Haldir ... '

'Go to sleep.'

'But I ... ' the words died on Elrond’s lips.

Slowly, he lowered himself down, cradling his head on his arm.

He knew he was in the wrong. He should have told Haldir the moment he knew about the bonding. But he had been terrified, terrified of losing his most precious love. So he had said nothing. Even during the year-long engagement, he kept telling himself he would talk to Haldir the next time they met.

Unfortunately, the right time never presented itself and the wedding day came. To his horror, Haldir formed part of Lady Celebrían's escort and when he had stood with his spouse under Elbereth's mantle, the look Haldir gave him broke his heart. After the ceremonies, Elrond had sought out his lover. He had found Haldir in the garden, in their special place high above the buildings. It was an arbour that overlooked one of Imladris' many waterfalls. Haldir leaned against the railings, looking down into the valley. He had not said much. Only that he wished the Lord and his new Lady a long and fruitful marriage. Elrond had tried to explain, tried to hold him. He told Haldir how much he loved him. Haldir had laughed a grim empty laugh. Then had turned on his heel and walked away.

That was four hundred years ago.

They had been lovers for a scant one hundred years. Elrond closed his eyes tightly against the memories that came flooding back. He had seen the Lorién Elf for the first time at Imladris. He came bringing messages from Prince Amdir. Even then, Haldir had a bearing and natural grace that took his breath away. There had been an immediate attraction. Haldir had stayed longer than he needed and their love had blossomed. They shared the same passion for archery, horses, sparing, good food and wine. They enjoyed liberating orc heads from their vile bodies. They loved walking in the snow under Ithil’s pale winter light. They had made love for the first time in a flower filled meadow by the Bruinen. Haldir had saved him from an empty and lonely life. True, the Lorién Elf had driven him to distraction with his stubbornness and love of word games, and how the blonde Elf could make him loose his temper...

Elrond sighed again and opened his eyes to gaze at Haldir. So near and yet, so far away. He fell asleep with the image and sensation of Haldir brushing the hair away from his face.

*********************************

 

Elrond awoke with a start. He couldn't breathe as a hand was over his mouth and nose. Haldir's voice came in his ear.

'Shh. No sound.' He removed his hand.

Elrond sat up slowly. 'What is it?' he whispered.

'Orcs.' Haldir nodded into the forest.

Elrond rose and winced in pain. 'How many?'

'Twenty.'

_*Twenty? That would have been a handful for two fully armed and healthy elves. But for one healthy Elf and a wounded one, it would be a challenge*_

'How close?'

'Half a league and closing.'

Elrond nodded. 'Can we out run them?'

'Not a chance.'

‘Could we get into the trees?’

‘No. These are snaga from Dol Guldur. They may be small, but they can climb trees as well as I can, and once they have our scent … we have to kill them.’

'Then can you get me to somewhere safer? At least I could help despatch them.'

'It would mean moving quickly,' Haldir held Elrond's arm.

'Then let us move, now.'

Haldir supported Elrond as they moved into the deep shadows of the forest. There was only a crescent moon in the early morning sky. Dawn could not be far away. They moved quickly. After a time, Haldir could hear the other's laboured breathing. They had covered much ground, but not enough to gain any real distance on the free roaming orcs. Elrond gasped and held his chest.

'Elrond?'

'Nay, Haldir, we must keep going. Pay no heed to me. I have no wish to become the main course on an orc menu. On, Haldir, on.'

Haldir had to admire Elrond. In pain from four bad wounds and weak from loss of blood, yet the Elf Lord quickened the pace. Haldir knew why he had fallen in love with the dark haired Noldo. Elrond had guts. He would get on and do the job. Many times Haldir had thought it was Elrond's human blood that didn't know the meaning of the word surrender. He tightened his grip on his former lover. Besides, he smiled to himself, no orc was going to do the task he had set himself. If Elrond Peredhel is to die, it would be by his hand and his alone.

They came to the edge of the forest where the trees grew less densely.

'If you lean me against a tree, I can wield my sword,' Elrond said.

'Very well, I can then attack from the rear,' Haldir added.

'How do I know you will come back? What reason do I have to trust you?' Elrond quietly asked.

'What choice do you have?'

'So that is your plan?' Elrond scoffed. 'An injured Elf fighting off twenty hungry orcs and hoping that his one-time lover ... '

'… Whom you discarded like a pair of old boots.'

' ... Will come and support him?'

'Fine. I will stay and you attack from the rear,' Haldir shot back.

Elrond regarded the Lorién Elf. No matter what had passed between them, he did trust Haldir. They had watched each other's backs during countless encounters with orcs when they had been . . . . He closed his eyes against the memories.

'No. Your plan is sound. I will defend myself here,' Elrond said.

'Good. I will double back through the trees and pick off as many as I can before they get to you. Then I will help finish off those who get through. You just keep yourself alive'

‘Haldir that is such a sweet sentiment. I ... '

'Keep yourself alive Noldo, so that I may kill you.' Haldir's smile was cold.

Haldir helped Elrond to a sturdy tree. It was large enough to support the Elf Lord's weight, but not so large so that an orc could use the trunk as a shield or to creep around and so surprise him.

'You still intend to kill me, then?'

'Of course. Now, you keep your sharp Elven eyes on the forest. If l can halve the number, you will have more of a chance.'

'I think I would be better off killing myself now,' Elrond muttered as Haldir swung himself into a large Mallorn to out-flank the approaching orcs.

He spent time flexing his sword arm. He needed strength and he would need it quickly, a pack of orcs could cover ground at an alarming rate. He wondered if Haldir really meant it when he said he was going to kill him. Should he tell the Lorién Elf that he wasn't going to meet Gildor? That he was travelling to the Eastern borders in search of him? He wanted to see his former lover and at least try to explain things. To try and makes things better between them.

He still loved Haldir. Desperately loved him. Celebrían was a wonderful wife and mother. She was a good companion and she was wise. But she didn't fully understand him. She didn't understand his need to be reckless sometimes or his need to walk in the snow in starlight, or indeed, his need to be rolled in the crisp snow by a strong Lorién male. The snow would crunch under their bodies as cold lips were kissed and warmed. Hands wandered freely under robes. Elrond stopped himself. Those thoughts were beginning to make his loins stir. At least there was one part of his body that was functioning properly, he mused.

The snap of a twig brought him back to full alertness. Orcs. No Elf would make that mistake. He scanned the forest and his sharp eyes saw them moving through the trees. He could not determine the numbers. Balancing his sword, Faron, in his hand, he prayed to Eru that Haldir had despatched some of them. He also prayed that Haldir was not playing him false. No, Haldir wanted him dead, but he wanted to do ...

An orc came rushing towards him, flowed by three others. He swung Faron in a broad arc, decapitating the first orc cleanly. The second orc's head, although cleaved through, did not drop from its shoulders. The orc sank to its knees, fell over and only then did the head roll off. For the next two he swung low, catching both of them broadside. They fell dead at his feet. He leaned on Faron, his breath coming in short bursts, his chest heaving at the exertion. Black blood spattered his already stained clothes.

Three more came running out of the trees and charged him. Two he beheaded, but the third caught him a glancing blow to his arm before Elrond ran him through with a straight thrust. A pain shot through his chest. One of his previous wounds hurt now. He fell to his knees, clutching his chest. He focused his mind and sent his healing energy to the pain. He felt it soothed.

Seven.

He had killed seven. How many had Haldir managed? A scream made him look up. Another orc. This one was alone. He stopped and looked at the Elf Lord, licking his lips in indecision.

Elrond stared directly at him. 'Do you feel lucky, orc? Are you asking yourself, is he strong enough to take me?' Elrond pushed himself upright. He swung Faron in front of him and roared at the orc. Without the rest of his pack, the orc was no match for a ferocious Elf.

The orc spat, _‘sha, globûrz pûshdug golok_ , _’_   before turning to flee.

'Charming,' Elrond said wearily.

The orc, as he turned, ran straight onto Haldir’s blade. Haldir kicked it off his long knife before wiping the black blood on the soft moss.

Elrond sank to his knees again. 'What kept you?'

'Thank you Haldir. You have killed eleven orcs by yourself. Pray, are you injured?'

Elrond stared at him. 'I killed seven that makes eighteen. You said there were twenty at least in the pack. What about the remaining two?’

'Two orcs are no match for one angry Lorién Elf.'

'You still took your time,' Elrond said. Haldir stood over him, his garb as blood stained as Elrond's. His quiver was empty and his sword notched, evidence that he had kept his part of the bargain.

'I'm sorry, Haldir. You saved me again. I am grateful.'

'Don't be too grateful, Noldo. I haven't finished with you yet.' Haldir's tone was grim.

Elrond sighed.

_*Should I fall on my sword now? That would solve all my problems.*_

'Help me up, Captain, please.'

Haldir held him under his arms as he rose. They stood face to face for several heartbeats, Haldir still holding him.

'You can let go now,' Elrond said softly.

Haldir blinked, as if bringing himself back to the present. He dropped his hands.

'You have another wound,' he said, lifting Elrond's arm.

'A scratch, it is nothing.'

'Show me anyway.' Haldir looked at the arm. Although the skin was broken, the wound was not deep. It was also clean, with no blackening of the skin, which would indicate a poisoned blade. 'You'll survive,' Haldir said. ‘But it should be cleaned.’

'So I will survive only to be killed by you?' Elrond observed, wryly.

'Yes, I want you healthy and strong. I see no point in killing you while you are too weak to even stand.'

Elrond followed Haldir into the forest, away from the dead orcs and in the opposite direction to their first camp. He walked slowly, still in much pain from his chest. They hadn't gone far when he gasped and sank to his knees.

'Do we have far to go?' he asked.

'No, less than half of half a league. Here, I will help you.'

'Too kind,' Elrond said, with a weak smile. He leaned into the Lorién Elf, allowing Haldir to take much of his weight. He then gritted his teeth and plodded on.

‘Did you hear what that orc called me? Dirty cesspit Noldo.’ Elrond said.

‘A fine judge of character for an orc, considering he had just met you.’ Haldir replied.

‘Meaning?’

‘Your meagre understanding of Black Speech leaves much to be desired.’

Elrond gasped, his chest wound hurt again and he was getting tired of Haldir’s games.

‘Meaning?’

‘Filthy shitty Elf is what he called you. Like I said, a fine judge of character. Ah, here we are.’

'Here?' Elrond said. 'All I see is a Mallorn.'

'There is a talan in this Mallorn. There will be supplies and blankets if we need them.

'A sentry post then?'

'Yes. One of many scattered along this border.'

Haldir jumped up and grabbed a branch. He swung himself gracefully into the tree. Standing on a sturdy branch, he reached into the foliage and produced a slim rope.

'I do not have the strength to climb a rope, Galadhellon.'

'No need, Noldo. I will bring supplies down.' With that, Haldir effortlessly climbed the rope.

Elrond felt his heart skip a beat. Trees were the Lorién Elves natural world and to see Haldir effortlessly climb a tree or run along its branches, was as far as he was concerned, poetry in motion

'Noldo?' Haldir's voice travelled down through the leaves.

'Yes, Galadhellon?'

'I am lowering the supplies down to you.'

Elrond watched as a basket made its way down through the branches. When it touched the forest floor, he released the rope and gave it a tug. It was taken up into the tree again. Mere seconds later, Haldir slid down the rope and then swung onto the ground. He made no sound as he landed.

'Dare we risk a fire?' Elrond asked.

'No. But I have dried meat and fruit.'

'Water?'

'I will fetch water. There is a stream nearby.'

'A feast,' Elrond smiled and then grew serious. 'Thank you Captain, I owe you much.'

'And you will repay me in full,' Haldir said with a cheerless smile.

Haldir returned with fresh water and the two Elves made their bivouac. Haldir cleaned the flesh wound on Elrond's arm and wrapped it with clean bindings; he also examined the chest wound. Although red and angry, it had not reopened and there was no stink of infection, so he cleaned it again and also applied fresh bindings from the talan’s supplies.

Dawn was breaking as they shared the food. Birds began singing their morning chorus and Haldir’s head dropped.

'You are tired Captain, rest. I will keep watch,' Elrond gently laid his hand upon the Lorién Elf s shoulder.

'You, keep watch?'

'I killed seven orcs. Not bad for an injured Elf Lord.'

'They were small orcs, I had already despatched the larger ones' Haldir yawned. 'Very well, a few hours only. I do need the dream world.' He lay down and within moments, his eyes half closed, became vacant and still.

Although not necessary, Elrond covered Haldir with his cloak. He couldn't resist stroking the golden hair as he did so. 'Beloved,' he whispered.

He leaned back against the Mallorn, sword in hand, protecting his one-time lover.

 

**********************************************

Elrond awoke slowly. He leaned up on his elbow and saw a fox slink into the trees. He yawned and stretched. He had not meant to fall asleep, but had given in around mid-day. He got to his feet and stretched again. He felt much better, the pain he had experienced the night before had gone.

He looked at Haldir. The Lorién Elf was still lost in the dream world. Elrond lifted his arms above his head. No pain. He leaned down to touch his toes. No pain. He rotated his hips and upper body, left and right. Very little pain. He walked forward and then backwards. His legs supported him. No pain. His recovery was almost complete.

He picked up a handful of dried fruit, enjoying the sweetness as he walked around the makeshift camp. He then examined his clothes. He was filthy and he smelt. He remembered the stream nearby. He could wash and at least get the worst of the blood and sweat from his body. He looked through the basket to see if there was anything he could use to clean himself with. At the bottom, there was a small packet of cleansing herbs. He lifted it to his nostrils. It smelt of the forest, and Haldir.

Taking the herbs and picking up his sword, he wandered into the trees, remembering the route Haldir had taken. He stopped after twenty or so paces and listened. His sharp ears located the sound of running water. He set off towards the sound

It was only a stream, but to Elrond it seemed as good as the deepest bath in Imladris. He leaned his sword against a tree trunk, placed the herbs on a rock and began to undress. He dropped the blood stained jerkin and shirt to the ground. The shirt once white was now a shade of grey, torn and blood stained, red with his own blood and black with orc blood. He relished the soft breeze against his naked chest. He kicked off his boots and removed his leggings. He walked into the middle of the stream. The water was barely ankle deep, but it flowed clean and cool.

Taking the herbs, he knelt in the water and began to wash himself. He ran his hands over the fresh scars. Now they were still red and angry, but they would fade in time to join his other scars from other fights and battles. Haldir had taken good care of him and he was grateful to the Lorién Elf.

He washed grime, blood and sweat from his body. He wanted to wash his hair, but the water was not deep enough to allow him to rinse it thoroughly. Satisfied that he was as clean as he could get with the meagre supply of cold water, he rose and walked back to his ruined clothes. The thought of putting his dirty, bloody garments on again repulsed him. But there was nothing else. He was still damp as he pulled on his leggings. He lifted his shirt and was examining the holes made by the orc blade, when a movement in the trees caught his attention. The light was fading and shadows blended together in the gathering dusk. He moved towards the tree and went to pick up his sword. As he did so, he was pushed roughly against the trunk.

‘Thinking of escape, Noldo?' Haldir's voice whispered so close to his ear that the Lorién Elf's breath against the sensitive tip made Elrond shiver.

'Not at all, Captain. I was thinking of clean clothes.' Elrond could feel the body pressed against him and the memories flooded back. However, the press of a cold blade against his throat made the memories quickly fade. 'Haldir ... '

'Do you know how long I have waited for this moment? To have you alone, unarmed and at my mercy, Lord Elrond?'

Elrond hardly dared to breathe. The blade was beginning to bite into his skin.

_***** Surely not ... Haldir could not really harbour thoughts of killing me … could he? *****_

'No, Captain. How long?'

'Since that night I walked away from you. You treated me like a fool. Saying you loved me. That we would be together forever. Only using my body for your own pleasure.' Haldir’s voice was harsh. The Lorién Elf pushed himself against Elrond’s back. The Elf Lord groaned at the familiar weight. 'So I waited. I knew that at some time we would meet. You would be alone and I would kill you.'

'Then get it over with, damn you.' Elrond felt a small trickle of blood roll down his neck. At the same time, he felt a familiar stirring in his loins. He groaned.

_***** That was all he needed, to have an erection when Haldir cut his throat. He would never live it down. *****_

He was turned roughly around; Haldir still had the blade pressed against his throat. He looked deep into the Lorién Elf’s eyes. He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. Slowly, he moved his hand until it rested against Haldir's chest. A sharp flow of energy passed between them again.

Haldir gasped and then set his face back into its grim mask. 'I will not fall for your Imladris charm again, Noldo.’

'Perhaps not. But I am falling for yours.'

'Do not jest. I have my blade at your throat, one false move and you will die.’

'Haldir?'

'Yes?'

'Do you really want to kill me?'

'Yes. '

'Would you not prefer to kiss me?'

'No.’

'Ah well. Do it then.'

Elrond watched as Haldir's eyes narrowed, he felt the blade press deeper into this skin. He moved his hand so that it covered the Lorién Elf’s as it held the dagger.

'Do it, Haldir. If you hate me that much, do it.' And he pressed his own hand down, applying firm pressure to the blade.

Haldir's eyes now opened wide in horror.

'No!' he shouted and dropped the dagger. He turned and ran back towards their camp.

Elrond picked up the fallen dagger, felt his throat and wiped away the thin trail of blood. It was a mere nick, nothing serious. Picking up the rest of his clothes and his sword, he followed the Lorién Elf back to camp. He wanted to get this sorted out now. He still loved Haldir and it was clear that the blonde Elf still felt the same way about him. The stricken look on Haldir's face when he began to apply pressure to the blade proved it.

Arriving at the makeshift camp, Haldir was nowhere in sight. He had however cleared the area under the Mallorn of any evidence that they had spent the night there. The rope leading up to the talan was visible. Haldir had retreated into the trees.

Elrond tied his sword and Haldir’s dagger to his back with his shirt and taking a deep breath, he jumped and grasped the branch. His hands slipped and he landed on the forest floor awkwardly. He stood, felt himself all over for anything broken and when it seemed that the only thing dented was his pride, he tried again. This time he was successful and he clambered onto the branch. He reached for the slim rope, jumped up and locked his ankles around it as he had seen Haldir do. He pulled himself up slowly, the exertion pulling on his chest, making his wounds hurt. It was higher to the talan than he realised, but at last, he arrived at the wooden platform.

It was fairly large, with screens to three sides, which could be moved depending on which way the wind was blowing. It had a canopy of cunningly woven branches that would keep the rain off and any occupants dry. There were two small beds, a small table and a large chest. He removed the weapons from his back and laid them carefully against the chest.

Haldir was sitting on one of the beds, his head in his hands. Elrond approached him. Gently, he placed his hand upon Haldir’s shoulder.

'I love you, Galadhellon,' he said. 'I have not stopped loving you and I have never forgiven myself for what happened when I bonded.'

Haldir shrugged the hand from his shoulder. 'Words.'

'Yes, words, but meant none the less. I didn't come to the eastern borders to meet Gildor. I came looking for you. Celeborn mentioned that you were out here.'

Haldir raised his head and looked at him. 'You came looking for me? Why?'

'To tell you how sorry I am. To tell you how much I love you and how dear you are to me.' Elrond knelt before the Lorién Elf. 'And if words are not enough, then perhaps this will do what words cannot.' With a shaking hand, he touched Haldir’s face and then brought his lips to claim those of his one-time lover.

The kiss was light. Breathtakingly light. No more than a butterfly's wing beat. But the charge that passed between them left both breathless.

Haldir's hand came up and held Elrond's face. His thumbs traced small circles around the eyes, down the nose and across the lips.

 _'Lie naa vanima,'_ Haldir whispered.

'No more so than you, Lorién.'

'Kiss me Elrond. Kiss me like you used to kiss me. Set my body and heart on fire.'

Needing no further encouragement, Elrond brought his lips down upon Haldir’s. The Lorién Elf moaned and parted his lips, allowing Elrond’s tongue entry into his mouth. They clung to each other. Fiery, passionate and urgent were the kisses and touches that were given and received. Four hundred years of need and longing erupted to the surface and devoured them.

Haldir pulled Elrond back onto the bed with him. His hands fell to the laces of the leggings. He pushed them down and released the Elf Lord's hardened member.

'Undress for me, Galadhellon,' Elrond breathed. Haldir nodded and Elrond sat back and watched as his lover swiftly divested himself of this clothes. Naked they sat together on that small bed, looking at each other. Tentatively, Elrond reached out his hand and touched Haldir's chest. The palm of his hand brushed a nipple. Haldir bit his lip and looked at Elrond, his eyes hooded with desire.

'Make love to me, beloved,' Elrond said.

'I desire you so much, lirimaer' came the soft reply.

They fell upon each other, starving lovers ready to feast. Mouths locked and aroused bodies ground against each other. They groaned and sighed together. They tasted each other's flesh. They lapped at each other's necks and bellies. Tongues trailed around nipples and over taut sacs. They aroused each other, loved each other. And when each was burning on the point of climax, Haldir rolled Elrond onto his back. The Elf Lord wrapped his legs around the blonde Elf’s hips and pulled him towards his tight opening.

'I have not prepared you, beloved,' Haldir breathed.

'Do you believe you will hurt me? You won't. I need you, now Haldir. Please.'

Haldir nodded once and pressed his straining hardness against the tight ring of muscle. He watched Elrond's face for any sign of pain. The Elf Lord had his eyes closed and Haldir felt the entrance relax. He pushed firmly and gave a low growl of surprise as Elrond pushed himself onto his cock until it was fully sheathed. Laying his hands on either side of his lover's head, Haldir set a steady rhythm. His golden hair fell across Elrond’s face and neck.

Elrond locked his legs tightly together behind Haldir’s waist. With one hand, he teased a nipple, rubbing it until the Lorién Elf threw his head back with a shout of delight. His other hand he let fall to his own needy, hard flesh. He stroked himself in time to Haldir's skilful thrusts.

'I ... ' a strangled cry came from Haldir as he climaxed.

'Haldir, beloved,' Elrond moaned a moment later as he spent on his belly.

Haldir gradually slowed, then fell upon Elrond, breathing heavily. Letting his legs fall, Elrond wrapped his arms around the blonde Elf. He felt Haldir slip out of him and was immediately lonely. With arms and legs entwined, they fell into a light, dream filled sleep. Intermingling gold and sable hair covered them both.

 

*************************************************

 

They awoke together as they always used to. They blinked, bringing their eyes into focus. In unison, they each brought a hand up and swept away unruly hair from each other's face.

'Mae govannen, meleth-nin,' Elrond said.

'Mae govannen, Brannon-nin,' came the reply.

They lay looking at each other, motionless, smiling.

'You seem better.'

'I am,' Elrond replied.

'Did you really come looking for me?'

'Yes.'

Haldir traced a line along Elrond's arm then rested his hand upon the Elf Lord's hip. 'I think I really did want to kill you. I'm sorry.'

'I have lived with how I treated you for the last four hundred years. What I did was unforgivable. I was hoping that if I found you, you would find it in your heart to forgive me. I still love you, Galadhellon,' Elrond whispered.

Haldir nodded. 'I know, as I still love you, Imladrisellon.'

Elrond smiled. 'You remember?'

'Of course.' Haldir laughed. 'It is only four centuries.’

'I need you to forgive me,' Elrond said. 'And … to apologise for nearly cutting my throat.'

'Consider yourself forgiven, Brannon-nin. I realise I love you too much to hold any grudge. And as for that tiny mark on your neck, it could have been worse. But I apologise and I will kiss it better if you wish.’

'Hmm. I do wish.' Elrond lifted his head and Haldir let his lips kiss the small bloody mark left by his dagger.

'There. All better,' Haldir said in his best, soothing a child voice.

They embraced, laying their bodies against each other, content to remember the touch and feel of naked flesh.

'Haldir?'

'Hmm?'

'I feel ... '

'Hmm?'

'Well ... '

'What?'

'I have an urge.'

'What kind of urge, Imladrisellon?'

'To taste you.'

Haldir laughed against Elrond's shoulder. 'Ah! I see.'

'May I?'

'I'm not going to stop you.'

Elrond grinned as he slid out of Haldir's arms. He moved down the small bed until he was level with Haldir's rapidly swelling shaft. He blew against it and watched it grow to full firmness. He licked the tip once. His eyes looked up at Haldir, who had raised himself up to watch his lover. Elrond then kissed the inside of Haldir’s thighs. He lavished kisses along one hip, then across the pubic bone to the other hip. Haldir moaned.

'Please! Don't tease.'

Elrond smiled again. His busy tongue travelled around the taut sacs that hung between the Lorién Elf s strong legs. He lapped at the sensitive skin between the balls and round firm buttocks.

'Elrond ... please,' Haldir begged.

With his hands, Elrond pulled apart the protecting cheeks. Straightening his tongue, he dipped at the hidden entrance. Haldir shuddered. He licked the delicate flesh, tasting his lover. Haldir tasted of male musk and the forest. Holding his tongue rigid, Elrond pushed against the tight opening. Haldir groaned. The ring of muscle relaxed, allowing his probing tongue entry. Expertly, he moved in and out. Haldir brought his feet up and rested them on Elrond’s shoulders. He moaned and rocked as the wet tongue was buried in him.

When Elrond knew that Haldir was on the brink of climax, he moved quickly, pressing his cock against the relaxed opening. He pushed into the Lorién Elf. Haldir gave a cry of triumph. Elrond thrust once, twice hitting the sweet pleasure spot each time and Haldir spurted his seed onto his belly, crying out in his ecstasy. The sight of his lover's release and the tight heat of Haldir’s passage sent Elrond over the edge. Calling Haldir’s name, he came deep within his lover. He fell forward and was drawn into a warm embrace.

'I have missed you so much, Imladrisellon,' Haldir said.

'As I you, my dearest Galadhellon.'

'What are we two to do?'

'Haldir ...? '

Haldir squeezed him. 'I know meleth-nin. I know.'

'I will always love you.'

'I will be happy with that.'

They smiled at each other.

'Perhaps if we happen to meet each other again, in the forest ...?' Elrond said.

'Or on a mountain pass ...?'

'And we had to seek shelter ... '

'From the rain or snow ... '

'Or orcs.'

'Or orcs,' Haldir laughed softly. He sighed again, kissed his Brannon's lips once more then rose from the bed. 'You must return to Caras Galadhon.

'I have no wish to ... '

'You have a wife and three children. They will be worried. Not to mention the Lord and Lady who have, no doubt, sent scouts to find you by now.'

'Can I wash at least? I'm sticky and so are you,' Elrond grinned.

'Hmm. Yes, perhaps we should wash. But none of your seduction tactics, agreed?'

Elrond gave the blonde Elf a hurt look. 'Would I?'

Laughing, they descended the rope onto the forest floor and walked arm in arm to the stream. They washed themselves and combed each other's hair. They dressed in their dirty and blood stained clothes. They stood before each other, still as statues, hands resting gently on each other's hips. Grey and brown eyes locked together, remembering.

'It will take one day for us to walk to my patrol's headquarters. Then it is a slow three day walk to Caras Galadhon. I will accompany you.' Haldir’s voice was low and soft.

'I would like that,' Elrond said before moving in to kiss him. They clung to each other. Elrond did not want to leave his lover again. But he knew he must. He could not forsake his wife and children.

'Elrond?'

'Yes, meleth-nin?'

'I knew that you weren't here to meet Gildor.'

'Eh? ... How?' Elrond pulled away from his lover's embrace.

'Gildor and his Company passed these borders one phase of Ithil ago. He ... um ... he had just come from Imladris.' Haldir cocked his head and grinned at the Elf Lord.

'So you knew that I was ... '

'I guessed.'

'Yet ... '

'Elrond, you know my love of games. I only wondered when you were going to tell me. '

'But did you ... '

'At first, yes. I could have killed you. But then, I started to enjoy myself.'

'You let me ... '

'Stew in your own juices? Hmm. Yes, I did.'

They looked at each other and laughed.

'You will always have my heart, Galadhellon.'

'You have always had mine, Noldo.'

**************************************************

 

It had taken longer than either Elf expected. They had fallen into the routine of stopping early and leaving late. The slow three-day walk had taken six. At Haldir’s patrol headquarters, they were given clean clothes and rations for their journey. Elrond was now attired as a Guardian. Haldir had teased him mercilessly at first, but in the end had admitted that with his dark hair, the greys and black suited the Imladris Lord well.

They made love frequently during those days and nights, each knowing that they may never be together again. Haldir had said he understood that Elrond could never break his bond with Celebrían but had said little else on the matter. For his part, Elrond did all he could to lessen the pain of heartbreak he knew Haldir felt, a heartbreak he shared. So they walked and talked of small things under the spreading, golden roof of Mallorns. They swam in the clear waters of the Nimrodel and each passing day brought them closer to separation.

The outer limits of the city came into sight. As Haldir had predicted, a scouting party had met them one day out from Caras Galadhon. A runner was dispatched back to the city with word that the Lord of Imladris was on his way. The rest of the scouts melted into the canopy. If any of them wondered about the closeness of Captain Haldir and Lord Elrond, no mention was ever made.

A group of riders was coming towards them. They squeezed hands but did not look at each other. Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel led the party, behind them rode Lady Celebrían and Elrond's children. It was the children who reached them first. Jumping down from their horses and engulfed their father

'Ada, ada! Are you well?' Elrohir asked.

Elrond was bestowed with kisses and hugs from the twins and Arwen Undómiel. Haldir took a step back, allowing Elrond to be with his children.

'Ion-nin, at last! We grew concerned,' Celeborn said.

Celebrían dismounted and went to her husband. 'The attire of the Galadhrim? Most becoming, husband,' she said as she lightly kissed his cheek.

'Thanks to Captain Haldir,' Elrond glanced back at Haldir.

'Then I thank you, Captain. There is a tale to tell here, I can see that. Come, we shall walk back together.' She linked her arm through that of her husband. 'Did you meet with Gildor?' she asked.

'Ah ... '

'Indeed Lord Elrond did, Lady,’ Haldir answered quickly. ‘In fact, I met with Gildor on the border soon after his meeting with Lord Elrond. He told me that Lord Elrond travelled alone. This concerned me, so I went in search of him, to accompany him back ... and here he is.

'But the garb?' Celebrían asked.

'Ah yes,' Elrond started. 'We were attacked by a small pack of orcs. I'm afraid my clothes were ruined. Orc blood does stain so.'

'Orcs?' everyone cried in unison.

'Ada, were you and Captain Haldir brave?' Arwen asked.

'Your father was very brave, Arwen Undómiel. There is none braver,' Haldir answered.

'Captain Haldir killed eleven,' Elrond added.

'Eleven? Just how many were there in this 'small' pack?' Celeborn asked.

'Lord Elrond despatched seven by his own hand,' Haldir said while giving a demonstration to the young Elves of their father's swordsmanship.

'How many, Haldir?' Celeborn repeated.

'Twenty, Lord.'

'The two of you fought twenty orcs? We shall make a song of that fight,' Celeborn laughed.

Haldir bowed to Lord Celeborn and when he raised his head, his eyes met those of Lady Galadriel.

 _*'Bury it, Captain. Bury it deep. Keep it hidden.'*_ Her voice filled his mind.

He stared at her, defiance in his look.

 _*'Do not disobey me on this, Haldir. On your oath’.*_ Now her voice was sharp and dangerous

He nodded slowly. He understood what she meant and his heart was heavy.

Elladan and Elrohir walked by his side asking for details of the orc fight. Arwen and Celebrían walked arm in arm with Elrond. Haldir watched his lover even as he answered the twin's questions. He committed the flowing dark hair, strong back and fine legs to his memory, just as he had done with his lover's naked form. He had also memorised Elrond's taste and smell. It meant he would be able to recall his Brannon in detail in the looming, empty centuries.

They finally arrived back in the city. The party stopped, Celeborn and Galadriel dismounted, their horses were taken away by grooms.

Elrond turned to Haldir and grasped his forearm. He placed his other hand on the Guardian's shoulder.

'My thanks, Captain. Perhaps I will see you again before we depart for Imladris?' Imperceptibly, he squeezed Haldir’s arm.

Haldir saw Galadriel's look. He shook his head.

'I must return to my patrol, I will leave immediately.' He squeezed Elrond’s arm in return, putting all his love into the action.

'Then you will always be welcome in Imladris,' Elrond let go of Haldir's arm and shoulder. With his eyes, the Lord of Imladris tried to convey to his lover how much he would always love him and miss him.

'Thank you, Brannon-nin,' Haldir bowed formally.

He turned to Celebrían. 'My Lady, may the Grace of the Valar protect you and your family on your journey home.'

Celebrían inclined her head in thanks.

He bowed to his Lord and Lady before turning on his heel and walking away.

He felt Elrond’s gaze burning into his back.

As soon as he was out of view, he ran.

******************************************************

 

Epilogue

Year 2511 of Third Age.

March warden Haldir ascended the high stairway that would take him to the audience chamber of the Lord and Lady of the Golden Wood. He had recently returned from a tour of the Eastern borders of Lothlorién. Orcs in large numbers had been crossing the Anduin from Dol Guldur. He had spent two years out on the Eastern borders organising new fortifications, outposts and patrols and had not been back to the Golden City in that time.

He reached the top of the stairway and entered the large talan. The Lady Galadriel came towards him, she was alone.

'March warden, you are well?'

'Yes, my Lady.'

'And the new fortifications of our Eastern borders?'

'In place and solid, my Lady.'

'Good. I am pleased with your work, Haldir.'

Haldir inclined his head and pressed his hand to his heart.

'You are gracious, my Lady.'

'No, Haldir. I am not. I am scheming and conniving.'

'My Lady ... '

'I know very well how I am thought of, Haldir. But that is of no consequence. I summoned you here for a reason.'

'What reason my Lady?' Even as he said the words, his heart sank. Would this be another assignment away from the Caras Galadhon? He spent so little time at home.

'I release you from your oath to me.'

Haldir was puzzled. What oath had he sworn to the Lady?

'The silent oath you took twenty centuries ago.'

Haldir frowned. Surely, she couldn't mean...?

'You are free to go to him.' With those words, she turned and walked back into the depth of the talan.

Haldir stood rooted to the spot. His breath was suddenly coming in short gasps. Surely... ? Why now? He wanted to call the Lady back, to ask her questions and to be given answers.

_***** 'Go to him.' *****_

Her words echoed in his mind. His legs would not work. They became weak, unable to support his weight. He fell to his knees.

_***'** Go to him.' *****_

He threw his head back.

_***** 'Go to him.' *****_

He laughed as he rose and raced from the talan. Without care, he ran down the stairway, taking two and three steps at a time. At the bottom, he sprinted to his own quarters. He found his travelling bag, threw clean clothes in, looked around to see if there was anything he might need. Satisfied there was nothing, he slung the bag on his shoulder and ran to the kitchens. He quickly gathered hard rations for the journey before running to the stable area. His horse, Lach, was not in her stall, so she was roaming free with the other Lorién steeds. He whistled to her and waited as she trotted to him. He nuzzled her, re-establishing their bond.

'Come, Lach-nin. You must carry me swiftly.'

The horse whinnied and stamped a hoof in understanding. Haldir jumped lightly onto her back and they galloped through Lothlorién, heading north.

 

*************************************************

 

Although Arnor shone down brightly and hot, Elrond felt chill. His chambers were lifeless and claustrophobic. He needed to get out outside.

Leaving his study, he wandered through his house and headed into the gardens. Yes, this was better. The air seemed fresher and he took a deep lungful. He walked through the formal gardens, filled with summer blooms, their fragrance filling the air. But he did not notice. He walked as one in a dream, without heed or care of where he was going. He walked along paths that took him through quite glades. He crossed bridges over streams. He climbed upwards into the hills that surrounded Imladris

He stopped abruptly.

Why had he come here? Why had his feet led him to this place?

For the first time since leaving his study, he looked about him. He was in an arbour. He was high above the buildings of Imladris, looking down to the Bruinen, a waterfall before him. But this was no ordinary arbour. This was where he and . . . . He stopped himself. He must not think of the Lorién Elf. It only depressed him further.

He sighed heavily and sat on the bench that faced the waterfall. He folded his hands in his lap. A breeze caressed his face. It felt cool against his skin. The breeze ruffled his hair, which hung long and free down his back.

_***'** How long? Two years?' *****_

Two years since Celebrían had been kidnapped by the orcs.

One year since she had departed for the Uttermost West, unable any longer to bear the pain and torment of her capture by orcs from the mountains. In that first year he had tried to ease her suffering, both as a healer and husband, but nothing could remove the stain she felt upon her body and soul. A stain that could only be removed and eased in the Undying Lands.

In that first year the twins began their quest for revenge, riding out each day in search of orcs, who were becoming ever bolder in their attacks. In that first year he had often ridden with them, venting his anger by killing as many orcs as he could. He had been reckless and more than once the blood lust had taken him completely.

But nothing helped either him or Celebrían.

In the year since Celebrían had taken ship, he had sent Arwen Undómiel to live with her grandparents in the relative safety of Lothlorién.

One year.

His head fell to his chest. Perhaps he had forgotten. Perhaps he had found another to love. Perhaps ...

He looked at the waterfall. Rainbows formed in the spray and the sunlight bounced of those rainbows, making them as iridescent as beetle wings.

_***** Why in the midst of all my sorrow is there still so much beauty in the world? *****_

He sat, quiet and alone.

Arnor moved across the sky. Bright morning gave way to mellow afternoon-tide. The rainbows in the waterfall moved lower in the spray. The afternoon grew hot. But the Lord of Imladris noticed none of this. He sat lost in his thoughts. He pulled his gown around himself, hunching his shoulders deeper into the rich material.

The afternoon became still, the heat making the birds and insects somnolent. Only the constant rush of water could now be heard. He stood and moved to the rail. The Bruinen gleamed below him. A butterfly, borne on the breeze flitted by. He reached out as if to capture the delicate creature, but it evaded him. He turned and left the arbour.

As he walked slowly back, he noticed the fragrance in the air. This part of Imladris was the herb garden. All manner and kinds of herbs grew in profusion on the slopes of the hills. Lavender, rosemary, burnet, coltsfoot, angelica, sage and many more, all added their aroma to the air. He ran his hand through the lavender, and then lifted it to his nose. He breathed deeply of the essential essence.

Briefly, his spirits were lifted.

The veil that had seemed to cloud his eyes and mind for the last year was gone, as standing not ten feet away from him was a Galadhellon.

He blinked and shook his head as if to clear something from his eyes.

'Mae govannen, Noldo,' the vision said, a half smile playing on his lips.

'Haldir?' Elrond faltered.

'You were expecting someone else perhaps?'

Slowly, Elrond walked towards the Lorién Elf. When he was close enough, he reached out his hand and touched the face.

It was solid. Real.

'Haldir.'

'Yes, Brannon-nin. It is I.'

Elrond pulled Haldir into his arms and they stood holding each other and time, in that moment, stopped.

Elrond inhaled deeply of Galadhellon’s scent; the top note, the forest at night, the sweet fragrance of the flowers and mosses that populated the forest floor. The heart note of the Mallorn, whose bark, leaves and flowers carried the aroma of Elves of ages past, of bright eternal sunlight and soft moonlight. There was also the base note of the oil the Galadhrim use to keep their quivers, bracers and scabbards waterproof and in good condition.

All of these things he had committed to memory those long centuries ago, never thinking that he would ever again be held in this strong, male embrace.

Their lips found each other and joined together. Tongues and teeth clashed as each sought the rich sweetness of the other's mouth. With a desperate moan, Elrond felt himself being lowered onto a fragrant carpet of herbs. Haldir was on top of him, ravishing his face, neck and lips.

' ... 'ldir?' Elrond managed to say between kisses.

‘Hmm?

‘What kept you?’

 

FIN

 

***************************************************

 

Translations

 

Brannon-nín = My Lord (Haldir uses this as an endearment)  
Faron = Hunter  
Galadhellon = Literally ‘Elf-man of the trees’ = Tree Elf  
Galadhrim = Tree Elves  
Imladrisellon = Literally ‘Elf man of the deep valley’ = Valley Elf  
Lach = Flame  
Lie naa vanima= 'You are beautiful.' (Ha! Bet you thought I'd not got that one in.)  
Lirimaer = lovely one  
Mae govannen = well met  
Meleth-nin = my love  
Noldo = Wise; older form of the Quenya title for one of the Second Kindred.  
Snaga = Slave in the Black Speech.

 

(As always, my thanks to Dragon Flame and Hiswelóke Sindarin Dictionary Project; the Quenya Dictionary and The Grey Company.)


End file.
